Reminiscence
by Reizosaur
Summary: Naruto is obsessed with a famous rock star, Sinister, known throughout the world. But he doesn't know the true identity of this boy. A SasuNaru story.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**2AN: Yes, Sasuke is slightly OOC but that's how I picture him. Please don't maul me.**_

_**Warning: Will contain homosexual relationships. BoyxBoy.**_

_**Pairing(s): SasuNaru**_

It was a very gloomy morning in Konoha. Monstrous clouds blocked the sunlight giving the town absolutely no warmth whatsoever and it only made the temperature plummet downward when it started raining buckets of rain. The loud collision of thunder crackled and echoed throughout the sky startling Naruto awake.

His skin paled to a bone white as he saw the dim purple flash of lightning in the sky and heard the blast of the thunder soon after. The one word he thought of as the time dragged by was: Help.

Naruto absolutely hated thunder storms. Dreaded each and every one of them. Only Sasuke knew his fear of these storms. And that is the only person he wanted to see at this very moment. Sasuke.

Naruto burrowed under the covers and grasped his pillow tightly. How he longed for someone's company right now.

The window on his right suddenly burst open and a screech filled the room. As soon as Naruto realized what the noise was he sprinted over to the window, locking it tightly and pushing his dresser against it for security reasons.

He sighed and crawled back into bed staring up into a pair of dark onyx eyes. "Morning, dobe." said Sasuke, turning on a lamp set atop a night stand.

Naruto let out a shrill screech and bit his lip in embarrassment. "Pedophile." he muttered, hugging his pillow tightly. Sasuke merely grinned, sitting beside the boy. He looked down at the cluttered floor seeing a very familiar CD.

"You listen to Insomniac?" asked Sasuke with a peculiar tone in his voice. He never knew Naruto listened to music. Naruto sheepishly nodded. After all, Insomniac was known throughout the world.

"I like them, their lead singer is really good." Naruto averred with a smile, "I'm going to their concert tonight, I finally got front row tickets! Do you want to come, Sasuke?"

"I can't, I'm busy." replied the raven-haired boy, seeing the light of the lamp flicker then slowly dim, leaving the room pitch black. Like a magnet Naruto clung to Sasuke, also having a minor fear of the dark.

"S-Sasuk-ke..." he stuttered, the thunder nearly drowning out his voice. A bright flash of light beamed across the room resulting Naruto to whimper softly and quietly start to cry, grasping the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm gonna leave if you're crying." Sasuke mumbled rocking the small boy back and forth.

"I'm not crying." sobbed Naruto. The tears kept flowing from his eyes starting to soak into the Uchiha's shirt. "Please don't leave." he pleaded.

He soon felt Sasuke's arms slowly wrap around his back. "I'm not leaving. I promise." said the raven, rubbing small, soothing circles into Naruto's lower back.

----------------------------------------------

The blond woke up hours later to the sound of music. The noise was faint though. Naruto slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. He slowly stood up and called, "Sasuke?" He spied a note on his CD player, which was the cause of the music, bending down to pick it up.

**_I'm home__,_ **the note read. Naruto let out a small sigh seeing a bowl of ramen set on the night stand. With a smile he took the bowl, loving that Sasuke knew his favorites.

As usual he walked to the Ramen Shop, sitting down with a cheeky grin. "One bowl, extra large, extra flavor, extra everything please." Naruto cooed, smiling brightly as he got his wish.

"Kiwifruit Ramune-Sake." a voice purred. It was faint but sounded so strong, echoing through Naruto's mind. He glanced to his right and gaped, staring at the familiar boy.

"M-Mats-suyam-ma, S-S-Sinist-ter!" he spluttered, blushing a deep rosy color.

Sinister was the lead vocalist of Insomniac. His hair was a mix of black, white and dark purple. It was long and every single piece of hair was placed in front of his face except for the hair cut very short and spiked up in the back. His skin was the strangest shade of white looking paper thin and extremely fragile.

A series of rings were worn on his fingers made from pure silver, ruby, and amethyst. A thick black jacket draped around his shoulders with a silver scarf tied to his neck. High, black boots were worn on his feet. Very tight blue jeans barely hung onto his hips revealing most of his lower back.

A pair of sunglasses were neatly placed atop his nose, hiding his eyes. He also had an abnormal talent in playing the guitar.

"You're... staring at me." Sinister mumbled, slowly sipping his alcoholic drink.

"I am...?" Naruto drawled, "Oh, I am... I'm sorry." He slowly turned away and sighed eating in silence.

"Don't be sorry, everyone does it." said Sinister a canine like grin on his face, "I just thought all of the girls only do that."

Naruto merely shrugged. After all, who cares if you're a homosexual? You're still a person. He continued eating in silence noticing that Sinister was now staring at him. "Though you have those opaque sunglasses on, I can still sense your stare burning into my skull..." he mumbled.

The vocalist grinned darkly as he stirred his drink with a finger. "You're kinda creeping me out..." muttered Naruto.

Sinister slowly leaned in, his lips gently grazing the blond's ear. "I wonder what else you can fit in that mouth." he whispered.

Naruto froze, swallowed his food – nearly choking – sat up with his face a beet red and stared at Sinister with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "That was a very perverted thought, a _very_ perverted thought!" he yelled, his voice sounding like a shriek.

"I'm just wondering." Sinister singsonged. His voice was so angelic. So perfect. It was stunning. Breathtaking. Exquisite. Everything that made Naruto's heart melt and evaporate into air.

"You're staring at me again." said Sinister, slowly finishing his drink.

Naruto's words were nothing more than 'Uhhffmmm...'. He couldn't help but stare at the flawless, god worthy boy before him. It was a memorial moment for the small boy.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Maybe I'll catch you later?" asked Sinister, but these words came out in a listless tone that did not sound especially convincing.

At that moment Naruto came back to reality furiously shaking his head. "P-Please don't go!" he begged, sadly looking at the ground, "Nothing this big ever happened to me and I want to remember this..."

Sinister slowly leaned in, his body close to the blond's. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" he asked.

"I'm going to your concert." answered Naruto, looking up. He watched Sinister take out a plastic card, the size of a credit card. He took out a marker and signed it, handing it to the blond.

"Backstage pass." he said, "Show it to any security guard after the show." Naruto nodded. A bright smile was set on his face.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked.

Though Sinister had been asked many random questions and answered them in a heartbeat, he had to think about this one. "I don't know, can you?" he asked, a slight tease in his voice.

Naruto pouted. "_May_ I have a hug?" he asked.

Sinister chewed at his lip for a moment and held out his arms. Naruto pounced, squeezing the vocalist tightly. "You smell like sugar cane..." he murmured, deeply inhaling Sinister's scent, "I love it..."

"Okay, I never knew that." Sinister mumbled, patting the blond on the back, "You can let go now."

"Five more minutes." said Naruto, holding on tighter.

"I don't have five more minutes, I have to go set up." the vocalist pried Naruto off of his body with all of his strength, standing with a smirk. "I'll see you tonight." He whispered to Naruto in a voice that must have sounded like the wind in the palms at night. Or the retreating tide grating through the shells under the blue ocean waves. It was tranquil and twice as beautiful as his voice. Naruto loved it.

Sinister leisurely walked away into the shadows with a grin. "Silly boy..." he murmured, "You're in my hands now."

--------------------------------------------

The clock ticked in a rhythmical pattern.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Impatient. Ill-tempered. Bored. Angry. These were the words that described the pink-haired female.

"Baka..." she whispered. She knocked on Naruto's door again. Her arms were folded across her chest. Her expression dimmed.

"I'm almost ready!" came a reply. The perky blond thrust his legs into his pants tugging them up and zippering them. He looked around. One thing was missing. The pass. He searched everywhere but the clutter in his room was too much.

But then he spotted in the far left corner, picking it up. "Ready, Sakura!" he called, a smile planted on his face. He opened his front door. The female stood there in annoyance.

"We're going to be late." she stated, glancing at her pink and white wrist watch. Naruto made a small nod, both of them heading downtown.

The weak moonlight reflected off of the small lake to the right side of the cobblestone road. Tufts of coral lined the edge of the lake covered in a thick layer of moss. The illuminating coral highlighted the darkness of the sky balancing peace and war. Yin and Yang. The lake was known for such a sacred thing. Marriage.

Naruto slowly passed by it, staring into its murky depths. He blushed. Sinister was there, or, at least an illusion was. Naruto saw him and he was standing next to the famous vocalist, smiling.

_I love you_ the illusion murmured, the voice so crisp. So velvety smooth. _I love you too_ replied Naruto, the blush on his face visible in the darkness of the night. He leaned forward slowly closing his eyes. **Wham**. Naruto smashed right into a pole and staggered backward, falling onto his back.

"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Get up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, pulling the blond off of the dirt.

Naruto slowly stood and brushed himself off.

----------------------------------------

Screaming. It echoed throughout the auditorium. Cheering. Chanting. Yelling. Everything increased in volume as the band stepped out onto the stage. They waved and smiled at the crowd. All except for one who was staring down at Naruto. The small boy blushed in reply. Sinister was only giving _him_ attention. He adored it.

The vocalist grinned and took off his glasses throwing them down to Naruto. He caught them and held them tightly. Sakura grew jealous.

Naruto looked up with a smile but it slowly faded into a curious expression. Those eyes. He saw them somewhere before. They were as dark as shadows and obscure. Where had he seen those eyes before? He lost all train of thought as Sinister started to sing.

His voice was so radiant and powerful. Perfection was key. Everything went flawlessly for three hours straight.

"Alright everyone, I hope you had a good time." The monstrous crowd cheered in delight waving and jumping up and down. "Good night everyone!" Sinister made a slight bow and stared at Naruto cocking up an eyebrow. He rose and walked off the stage.

Naruto flashed his pass in front of a security guards' face and he was allowed entry. "Sinister-sama?" he cooed, glancing around at the numerous doors.

"Last door on the left." a voice called.

Naruto made a sharp nod and lurched forward, knocking on the last door. "Entry approved." a voice mumbled slightly muffled behind the door. The blond slowly opened the door.

Sinister was sprawled out on the couch with a drink in his hand. "Oh, hello." he said, struggling a little to sit up. He patted the seat next to him and Naruto sat with a smile.

"Drink?" Sinister asked, taking a clean glass from the table. He poured Naruto a glass then topped his own and raised it. The liquid was clear and sparkled in the light. A fresh slice of red apple sunk to the bottom.

Three cubes of ice floated atop the glass sitting at the rim. Naruto took it with a smile and stared at the star. _His eyes..._ he thought repeating these words, _They're so familiar..._

"You're staring at me yet again. What? Am I too ugly?" Sinister said with a grin, his words slightly slurred. It was obvious that only a fraction of his mind was intoxicated from the sake he had drank.

"No, no! You're not ugly, you're really, really pretty." Naruto spluttered, blushing as he spoke. He held out a hand and mumbled, "Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sinister shook his warm hand with a smile. "You know my name apparently." he said, downing his drink and pouring himself another.

Naruto slowly tilted his head to the side. That's why he looked so familiar! "You kinda... look like my friend." he said, sitting back against the couch with his drink in hand.

"Really? What's his name?" asked Sinister.

"Sasuke." Naruto answered with a smile.

Sinister smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Do you know him?" the blond asked.

"Never heard of him." said Sinister, pouring himself yet another glass of sake.

Naruto opened his mouth to question but he looked down, slowly sipping his drink. He loved the taste. It was like drinking cold silk with a heavy tang of sweetness. A heavenly experience.

All they did for the next few hours was chat, laugh, and get drunk. They were having fun together. No one disturbed them.

Naruto had one arm wrapped around Sinister's neck. A bright smile was planted on his face. "Ca-Can I have just one m-more?" he asked, his words completely slurred.

"I don't want you getting sick." replied Sinister, filling up the glass.

"I-I won't get sick, I prom-mise." Naruto mumbled, pouring the liquid down his throat in one shot. He placed the glass on the coffee table and heavily rested his head on Sinister's shoulder, sitting right in his lap. "Is it sleepy time yet...?" he mumbled, placing his cold lips against the vocalist's neck.

"Yes, it's sleepy time." said Sinister, standing up with the blond in his arms. He walked out of the building silently and headed down the cobblestone road, opening the door to Naruto's house.

"Wha... How do you kno-ow where my house is?" Naruto asked but Sinister stayed silent, laying the boy on his bed.

"Good night." he singsonged, about to walk away when Naruto grasped his arm and pulled him down for a hug.

"I do-on't want you to leave." whimpered Naruto, tightly wrapping his arms around Sinister's neck and kissing him softly on the lips, starling the vocalist.

Sinister made a hidden smirk and grasped Naruto's head kissing him back, lightly lying on top of him. The heavy taste of alcohol lingered in his mouth but Sinister loved it, pushing his tongue through Naruto's slightly parted lips.

The blond moaned, closing his eyes. It was all like a dream. Fantasy slowly became reality. But Sinister slowly pulled away. Naruto didn't want that to happen.

"I have to get going." said Sinister, running his fingers through the blond's hair.

"N-No, please don't le-eave." Naruto begged, tightening his grip around the vocalist's neck.

"Don't worry," Sinister cooed, "I'm always closer than you think. Remember that."

Naruto slowly nodded as the vocalist stole one more kiss from him. He smiled and watched Sinister walk outside.

-------------------------------------------

Sinister entered his house with a small sigh. Five in the morning. He had never stayed up for so long. He opened the door to his bathroom and turned the knob for the shower. His clothes fell to the floor and he stepped inside washing off the make-up on his face and scrubbing the temporary dye out of his hair.

"I can't believe I kissed Naruto." he said, turning off the water and drying himself off. "Silly boy..." Sasuke murmured, fixing his hair and dressing up in pajamas. He lay down on his bed, closing his eyes with a smirk.

"I think I love him..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**::Warning::**_

_**Sexual themes.**_

Naruto's head throbbed in pain. It pulsed and ached in discomfort. His shoulders burned and stiffened . Hangovers felt like hell to him. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. Three in the afternoon.

He groaned and sat up, his whole body stiff. "Why did I drink so much..." he mumbled to himself. But then he smiled, remembering earlier this morning. He had kissed a star. He squealed and jumped out of bed, wincing in pain.

Naruto pounced into his kitchen with a bright smile, grabbing some apple juice. "It was worth it." he chirped. He _had_ to tell someone about this. A strong urge filled his mind.

A knock at his front door startled him from his daydream. "Come in!" he called.

"I was knocking on your door for the past five hours." Sasuke mumbled, "How long did you sleep for?"

"Forever." muttered Naruto, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He bounced up and down in his chair and said, "Guess what!"

Sasuke grinned. "What is it?" he asked.

Naruto blushed a deep red and squealed, "I kissed Sinister Matsuyama~!"

"You kissed him?" asked Sasuke. He smirked when Naruto nodded.

"Well, I was kinda drunk from all the drinks he gave me and he brought me home and I kissed him! It was absolutely amazing!"

"Really now?" Sasuke purred, sitting down beside the blond.

Naruto smiled enthusiastically and nodded once more.

Sasuke leaned in closer to the blond, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Was is kinda like this?" The raven grasped the hair on the back of Naruto's head and devoured his lips. The small boy gasped as he felt Sasuke's tongue push through his lips.

Naruto was forced to kiss back as Sasuke pushed his head forward. Desire was aflame in his body. He loved this feeling. The kiss was just as perfect as Sinister's. Just as soft and protective. Loving.

Sasuke slowly pulled back with a smirk, staring at the heavy blush on Naruto's face. The blond didn't dare look back up at him. He slowly sipped his apple juice completely embarrassed.

"You liked it didn't you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto didn't answer. He kept his head down. His lips rested at the rim of his glass.

They both sat in a very long, awkward silence. Hours seemed to have passed by but they were merely minutes. Sasuke suddenly burst out into a high, eerie laugh. One hand rested on his chest, the other wrapped around his stomach. "Y-You still don't get it do you?" he managed to choke out.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, shaking his head from side to side.

"Wow." Sasuke patted Naruto's head with a smirk, "How many drinks did you have?"

"A lot." Naruto answered, "And my head really hurts so stop touching my head and don't blame me for being stupid this morning!" He folded his arms across his chest with a pout, sipping at his apple juice.

Sasuke quietly snickered and toyed with a lemon yellow spike, sitting closer to Naruto.

He inched back and stared at the pale boy, nervous of what he might do. "My sexual molester radar is going haywire." he mumbled, hiding behind his empty glass.

Sasuke merely smiled and took Naruto's glass away. "Stop hiding." he muttered, grasping Naruto's jaw tightly and forcing him to look up.

The blond blushed. Why was Sasuke doing this?

"You're eyes are gorgeous." whispered Sasuke, looking down for a moment, "Oh, I have something for you." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Naruto. "Happy birthday."

The blond quickly took the envelope and looked up. "You remembered my birthday." he said, tearing the paper away. It was a ticket to Insomniac. Naruto's eyes shone brighter than moonlight. "Sasuke..." he whispered, flinging his arms around the boy, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Anytime." Sasuke purred. A cat would be jealous by the soft, purring tone in his voice.

"You don't even know how happy I am!" Naruto squealed, "Oh! I have to plan what I'm gonna do! Should I kiss him again? Give me an answer, Sasuke!"

Shocked, Sasuke thought for a moment. "Go ahead. Kiss him, make out with him. Either way, he'll enjoy it." he said with a silent snicker.

Ambiguous on the comment, Naruto merely shrugged and started to prepare for tonights event.

--

As twilight passed, the sky grew dark. The milky stars up ahead guided Naruto down the shadowy streets. He longed to hear Sinister's voice again. That perfect, unbelievable, majestic voice.

He followed the directions on the small ticket. Apparently the show was in the basement of an old haunted apartment building. The atmosphere was cold and damp. It was unusual, but Naruto only shrugged it off as he approached the building.

He could hear the waves of cheering from inside. He smiled. This was the right place. Unfortunately, the place was packed tight with people.

"There he is!" Naruto snapped his head up to meet Sinister's gaze.

"Hey, what's up? I waited for you." said Sinister, his breath heavy with alcohol.

Naruto made a bright smile and wrapped his arms around the raven. "I missed you so much!" he squeaked, his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"But I missed you more." Sinister drawled, his pale lips meeting the blond's with a smile, "I waited for you for sooo long... It felt like forever passed by..." He pushed Naruto through the crowd and into his dressing room, giving him a few drinks.

It was the apple sake he loved. The silky smooth texture so heavenly as it poured down his throat.

"I really love you, Sinister." Naruto drawled, a small hiccup following his words. He felt cold hands wrap around his body and a pair of lips soon met his.

They caressed each others bodies as their tongues entwined. Warmth rose in temperature. Clothes soon fell to the floor. And only pants were left on the two. They continued to kiss as the time quickly passed by.

Sinister tightly squeezed at the front of Naruto's pants, resulting him to give a moan. He smirked and gently gnawed at the blond's lower lip.

Naruto fisted his hands into Sinister's raven hair, noticing the lascivious look in his onyx eyes. He felt his jeans being removed and thrown aside. A deep shade of red spread across his face as he felt icy hands toy at him. Squeezing and pulling.

"I want you." he whimpered, grazing his hand along the bulge in Sinister's pants, "I can take it... Please, I'll be good. I really want you..."

Sinister made a quirky grin and kissed the boy once more. "I don't think you can." he mumbled, his words slurred, "Everyone's gonna hear your screams."

"I don't care, I love you and I want this... I want this to be your time off from work." Naruto whispered, his face flushed and his eyes slightly glassy.

Slowly, Sinister removed Naruto's boxers, throwing them aside. He licked two of his fingers and slowly inserted one through the blond's entrance, the other gently toying with him. Stretching and prodding at the bundle of muscles.

A small, sharp whimper escaped from Naruto's throat each time Sinister's finger pushed deeper and withdrew, teasing the young boy. He kissed the blond gently, feeling the heat rise in his body as he felt Naruto jump slightly from his finger pushing even deeper, sliding in a second.

"Please... Stop..." Naruto breathed, "I don't want this, I... I want you."

Sinister quietly snickered and slowly pulled down his pants along with his thin boxers, watching Naruto stare at him. "Second thoughts?" he whispered.

Naruto snapped his head up and violently shook his head as he felt Sinister's fingers withdraw.

The young raven smirked. He firmly held onto Naruto's hips as he slowly penetrated through the blond's entrance, listening to his shrill cry. "You tell me what to do." he murmured.

Naruto's eyes were completely hazed; he could barely concentrate. "Deeper." he whimpered.

Sinister smirked and pushed forward into Naruto's burning, moist depths; a groan quietly left his lips. He gently began to thrust inward rhythmically, listening to Naruto's soft, intoxicating mewls and shrill cries.

And the heat rose to a feverish condition. Naruto's breath was shortening to gasps and pants as he ordered Sinister to thrust faster. He felt numb, but the pleasure burned away the pain he felt. "More..." he whispered, crashing his lips into the pale pair before him.

Then there was a spot that Sinister hit that made Naruto result in a quick shriek. It felt good to hear that sound. Sinister found it again and thrust slowly, grinding into the bundle of sensitive nerves. Naruto nearly spasmed, his fingers tightly wound into the ravens hair.

"Like that, huh?" he growled, his dominance superior over the blond. He pinned Naruto down to the sofa on his stomach and ground into the tight, burning depths, a cry ululating from the blond's throat.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He felt powerless and helpless under Sinister's regnant rule and his climax was so close.

A minacious smirk split on Sinister's face and he thrust, hard and fast, into Naruto, forcing him to release with a strident cry tearing from his throat. Heavily he panted, feeling Sinister's lips trace along his lower jaw and gently suck at the flesh on his neck, marking the blond.

"How'd it feel?" whispered Sinister, his arms constricting around Naruto.

"Is there a better word than amazing?" the blond asked.

Sinister smiled. "Thinking hurts right now." he murmured, his eyes slowly closing.

Naruto made a small sigh. He surely was going to be in pain in the morning.

-

The sweet morning air seeped through the cracks of the windows. The sun was weak and the light outside was dim. Slowly, Naruto rose to consciousness, his lower back sore and tender. He was surprisingly back in his bedroom with Sinister by his side, sleeping like a kitten, but not as quiet.

The raven softly snored, the noise sounding equivalent to a purr.

Naruto made a small smile and wrapped his thin arms around Sinister's neck. He stirred for a moment then continued to silently snore, wrapping the blankets around him.

The blond giggled, toying with a silky, raven spike atop Sinister's head, resulting him to wake up.

"Is it morning already...?" he mumbled, staring into Naruto's turquoise eyes.

"Yeah, the sun is shining and the birds are weakly chirping." replied Naruto with a smile.

Sinister yawned and slowly stood up, feeling groggy. "Can I use your shower?" he asked.

"Of course." Naruto chirped, leading the boy into the bathroom.

"Thanks, Naru." Sinister murmured with a smile, slowly removing his shirt.

But then Naruto noticed a familiar curse seal, his eyes widening in shock. Surely, it couldn't be... But it was... "Sasuke...?" he whispered, watching the raven slowly turn his head with a smirk.

"Yup." Sasuke chirped, slowly removing his pants, "I can't believe you didn't catch on until now."

Naruto blinked several times. "So... I had sex with you... And you're Sinister Matsuyama...? I... I had sex with my friend...?" he spluttered.

Sasuke snickered. "I guess you did." he said, turning on the shower and stepping inside.

"I had sex with my best friend..." Naruto mumbled, realization sinking in. He sat on the cold, tiled floor, watching Sasuke closely. "Well... I guess I don't have to choose who I want to go out with now..."

"You liked me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorta, kinda." Naruto muttered, an innocent blush on his face.

Sasuke grinned and stared down at the small blond. "You're so cute." he said, washing the dye out of his hair, "So how was last night?"

"Um... It was... spectacular." Naruto concluded with a darker blush.

Sasuke laughed. "I thought it was great." he said, "I couldn't believe how deep I went after a while and it felt absolutely amazing!"

Naruto stood from the floor in anger. "No need to go into further detail!" he yelled, the embarrassment already clear on his face.

"But it _was_ great! And you just got tighter and hotter as the time pa-"

"Shut _up_!" Naruto shouted, clamping his hands over his ears.

Sasuke quietly snickered and grabbed a towel as he emerged from the shower. "Is little Naru-san embarrassed?" he singsonged, kissing the small boy on the lips.

Naruto's tension slowly eased. How could he be mad at a perfect, god worthy boy? His hands gently caressed the hot, wet flesh on Sasuke's chest, loving the burning heat on his fingertips. "I love you, Sasuke." he whispered.

The raven made a docile smile and placed a hand against Naruto's cheek. "I love you too." he murmured.


End file.
